A whole range of liquid drugs are already administered using injection pens and comparable administering apparatus, such as for example insulin in diabetes therapy. The apparatus allow the drug to be individually dosed, but with a high degree of operational security and operational comfort—characteristics which are required in particular in self-administering, i.e. administering to oneself. The administering apparatus can also be called an injection device.
Because of the need to reduce costs, more and more therapies are being given over to self-administering. One example is that of stimulating the ovaries and consequently, by fertilising the stimulated egg cells, pregnancy using hormone treatments. Thus, for example, EP 1 188 444 B1, which is incorporated by reference, describes liquid formulations based on FSH (follicle stimulating hormone) and FSH variants.
Further medicaments suitable for self-administering are for example neuroleptic drugs (Fluphenazini decanoas), vasodilative agents (Adrenalinum), blood products (Etamsylate, Epoetin alfa, Filgrastim (G-CSF), Nadroparinum calcium, Desmopressini acetas), drugs for treating rheumatic diseases (methotrexate, etanerceptum), oncological drugs (Cladribinum, interferonum humanum gamma-1b ADN) and drugs for treating infectious diseases (herpes simplex Type 1/Type 2, human immunoglobin). Usual or preferred active agents for each group of drugs are given in brackets. Other medicaments are insulin, heparin, growth hormones, peptide hormones or medicaments for MS treatment. In general, any kind of liquid or fluid medicament can be self-administered.
The quantity of a drug which has to be administered in an injection can vary significantly from patient to patient, such as for example in said therapy for stimulating the ovaries. It should also be borne in mind that the period of treatment in other therapies can be much shorter than for example in diabetes therapy, for example only a few days or weeks, and the patients therefore also cannot gain a sense of routine in handling the respective administering apparatus.
It is therefore essential, in particular for sensitive patients and patients being new to self-administering of injections, to practise the injection process. This process can be practiced with the actual medicament to be administered or a replacement liquid such as distilled water, a placebo or any other suitable substance.
The self-administering injection process creates two sensations for the patient. The first sensation is the skin being penetrated by the injection needle and the second sensation is the handling of and the feedback by the injection device. In particular the latter sensation can be practised before the patient actually injects the medicament for the first time. For this purpose, several injection training dummies are known from the prior art.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,138, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a training aid for use in the medical arts and simulating at least a portion of a human body. The training aid includes a skin-simulating substance enclosing a flesh-simulating substance to form a replica of an extremity of a human body such as an arm. A bone-simulating substance is embedded in the flesh-simulating substance. Flexible tubes are embedded in the flesh-simulating substance to simulate arteries and veins.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,001, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a skin model for use and demonstrating or practising intradermal injection of fluids. The model is a composite laminate of a subcutaneous tissue-simulating layer made of foamed elastomer of low compression deflection and hardness, a dermis-simulating layer that is substantially nonporous and has a slightly greater hardness than the subcutaneous tissue-simulating layer and an epidermis-simulating layer made of a high tear strength, high tensile strength elastomer.
A dummy of similar design is disclosed in document DE 20 2009 007 610 U1, which is incorporated by reference.
Document EP 0 951 003 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses an injection practice apparatus including a casing in a curved shape, an upper wall of which is provided with an opening, with a sponge member housed inside the casing. The patient pinches up the sponge member exposed through the opening and pricks a needle of an injection syringe into a protrusion of the sponge member formed by such a pinching to dispense injection liquid.
Document US 2009/0035737 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses an injection training pad including a container having an opened top and a closed bottom. A lid having a hole removably engages the opened top of the container. The pad comprises a cushion made of a solid piece of foam or a sponge-like material covered by a cap made from a flexible and nonporous material to simulate human skin.